


Winwin’s Favourite Dongsaeng

by byeongarigege



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, WINYANG, Winwin chose Yangyang as his Favourite Dongsaeng and I can’t stop thinking about it lol, YangWin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeongarigege/pseuds/byeongarigege
Summary: During an online fan meet, Winwin was asked who was his favourite dongsaeng, he said it was Yangyang.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Winwin’s Favourite Dongsaeng

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m still struggling to speak and write English so there are a lot of grammatical errors (I am so sorry in advance)  
> I just love how everyone is whipped for our byeongari so here I am XD  
> Hope you guys still find this fun to read despite my poor writing. Thank you!

It was a lazy afternoon and the WayV members were busy doing their own things. Kun and Ten were at their regular argument, keeping their relationship healthy, about who Bella liked more among the two of them. Hendery and Xiaojun were in Lucas and Winwin’s room, playing with their phones, Lucas asleep, snoring loudly.  
Yangyang was alone in his room playing a game in his computer.  
The youngest knew he have the WayV members on his hands. He was especially glad he have Winwin wrapped on his fingers.  
His tall, cute, handsome, and everything nice gege, Dong Sicheng.  
He felt proud that he gets free hugs from his gege while others would die for it.  
Yangyang smirked as he heard the familiar steps and stopped playing his game and saw Winwin dove onto his neat bed with some of his stuffed toys falling on the floor.  
“Ah SiCheng ge, you messed up my bed!”  
“And you’re dying.” Winwin said scrolling through his phone.  
Yangyang looked back at the screen and indeed he was out of the game. He sighed and started another game. He may act like he was annoyed but he was always glad he have Winwin’s company and tried to hide his growing smile.  
Whenever the members are free, they sometimes eat outside or watch a movie in the living room, and sometimes they just do their own thing. Winwin spending time in Yangyang’s room, playing games on his phone then after an hour he would fall asleep on the bed with his phone still open like what he was doing now.  
Yangyang finished playing his game and turned his back to the computer and saw his gege lying on his back and his hand on top of his chest holding the phone.  
He shook his head in defeat, he sometimes felt like he was older than Winwin, the latter still needing protection. He always told him to just sleep and stop using his phone if he wanted to rest but he never listen.  
He heard something ping and realized it was a notification from WinWin’s phone. He gently took it and put it on the near table.  
No one is going to mess up his gege’s sleep.  
He crouched on the near side of the bed to get a clearer view of this beautiful creature God blessed them with.  
He remembered the time they played with the lie detector and playfully asked Winwin if he looked at Lucas while he sleep, heck Yangyang himself was doing it now and he can’t stop himself.  
Just like everyone else, Winwin also got him wrapped around his fingers.  
Yangyang moved away some strands of hair blocking his gege’s beautiful eyes.  
He started to sense some tingling sensation in his stomach and started to back away and stood up to turn off the computer when he heard another ping and another and soon it was so many he started to panic, scared it might wake Winwin up and picked it up to shut it off but caught a glimpse of the message.  
It was from Haechan and it read, “Winwin-hyung what do you mean Yangyang is your favourite dongsaeng? You hurt my heart.”  
Then saw another text, from Mark this time, with almost the same content as Haechan’s.  
Yangyang confused and started to scroll down, there was also a message from Jungwoo saying Winwin choosing Yangyang as his favourite dongsaeng.  
Yangyang still not knowing what in the world was happening was ready to wake up his hyung when a call came which shocked Yangyang and accidentally pressed answer, it was from Jisung.  
Yangyang didn’t know Winwin and Jisung were close enough that they call each other. He didn’t know why it bugged him, knowing that his hyung who prefer texting than calling was now doing the latter with the baby of the Neos.  
Yangyang shook his head to clear his mind and lifted the phone to his ear, “Hell-“  
“Winwin-hyung!”  
Yangyang furrowed his brow, he was puzzled to hear Chenle’s voice.  
“Winwin-hyung why did you say that? Jisung is now crying in the corner. He thought the time you spent with him during Awsaz meant something to you! What are you gonna do now?! He won’t stop cryin- argh!“  
Yangyang didn’t know what was happening in the other line, but he was sure it wasn’t pleasant.  
“Winwin-hyung!”  
This time it was Jisung himself.  
“Winwin-hyung I am not crying! It’s okay if you pick Yangyang as your favourite dongsaeng. It’s okay, I’m okay. You’re still my favourite hyung though.”  
The last sentence was mumbled but Yangyang was able to hear it clearly and cleared his throat.  
“Hello, this is Yangyang, Sicheng-hyung is sleeping at the moment.”  
“Oh, hi Yangyang-hyung! I am sorry for the ruckus.”  
Yangyang decided to end his confusion and asked Jisung. “It’s okay, uhm may I know what is happening? What do you mean about me being Sicheng-hyung’s favourite dongsaeng?”  
“You don’t know? During the online fanmeet yesterday a fan asked Winwin-hyung about who his favourite dongsaeng was and answered your name. Haechan has been acting up the whole day when he saw it, the other hyungs too. Sorry again for disturbing you, tell Winwin-hyung I said hi, bye!”  
“It’s okay, bye!”  
Yangyang didn’t know why he could feel his face heating up.  
Winwin picked him, Winwin chose him, Winwin thought of him when asked for his favourite dongsaeng.  
Yangyang started to aggressively shook Winwin awake.  
He immediately opened his eyes and sat up in surprise. “What time is it? Is it dinner time already?!”  
Yangyang could not look at him in the eyes and shoved the phone in Winwin’s direction.  
“I accidentally answered a call from Jisung and saw some messages from Haechan, Mark-hyung and Jungwoo-hyung. I didn’t mean to look, sorry gege.”  
Winwin took the phone from his hand and started to check what he missed.  
“Oh, really? Nah it’s okay, I don’t even have a lock in my phone.” He said scrolling through his text messages.  
“Yeah, you should probably add one you know? One of these days Hendery will probably prank people using your phone again and have you change your number again.” Yangyang lectured his lazy hyung.  
“Why is your face red?”  
Winwin asked without looking at him.  
Yangyang did not know what to answer, instead he took the seat in front the computer, watched Winwin busily typing replies and asked, “Why me? Why am I your favourite dongsaeng?”  
Winwin stopped what he was doing and stared at Yangyang.  
Yangyang felt his world slow down, that look, it always caught him off guard.  
“Because I-“  
“WINGWING-HYUNG!”  
“WINWIN-GEGE!”  
“WINWINNIE-HYUNG!”  
Lucas, Xiaojun and Hendery barged in shouting interrupting what Winwin was about to say.  
“Gege! Aren’t I your favourite didi?!”  
“I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FAVOURITE?!”  
“Why is it this troublemaker your favourite?!”  
Winwin could not even enter the “conversation” three started, he looked so lost.  
“DO YOU HAVE A TRINITY RING FROM WINGWING-HYUNG? NO.”  
“Did you make him a song? No!”  
“Did you give him a meaningful customized bracelet?! NOPE!”  
The three had cornered their poor gege, busy with listing their achievements in Winwin’s life and Yangyang could not do anything to save him. Those three are pretty competitive when they wanted to.  
He left the room and went to the living room, found space for himself on the sofa with their pets asleep, taking most of the sofa and searched for the fansign video that got everyone mad.  
He watched it and couldn’t help but feel triumphant. WayV’s maknae won. Being Winwin’s favourite dongsaeng is actually pretty nice.  
“LIU YANGYANG!”  
“LIU YANGYANG YOU ARE SO DEAD!”  
“LIU YANGYANG COME HERE!”  
Or not, and started to run for his life.


End file.
